


There Are No More Apples in Eden

by joouheika



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That won't stop Kiryuuin Satsuki from venturing a taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are No More Apples in Eden

There is no shame in loss if the battle is well fought.

This red glove is Matoi Ryuuko’s gauntlet for battle. As red as the scissor blade she wields. 

Red, red, red.

The colour of the living, the only colour they are all equal in. For all people have blood. 

Poor, rich, stupid, intelligent, loyal, traitorous- blood sustains you. Red guides you. It was always so in those shows children watched on the television. The hero always wore red. Always spoke in what is “just”.

Most often lies.

Deceitful commentary the masses lap up and comfort themselves with so they do not have to change themselves.

But that cannot be why Ryuuko dons red in any matter. Though surely she watched those shows as well.

This red glove does not grip a red blade for the sake of saving those who believe in a great purpose. Nor does Ryuuko swing that scissor blade to save those that acknowledge her power. Ryuuko does not fight for anyone but herself.

She says.

Believes.

(Though more often than not, she will. She saves so many.)

Still, Ryuuko is strong.

Getting stronger since that day she told Satsuki she would crush her ideals and destroy her ambition.

Even though she doesn’t know what they are. She’s too stupid. Glimpsing a shadow and running full speed. Without investigation you’d consider such effort wasteful. But Satsuki does not think sincerity is wasteful. And Ryuuko is sincere.

With every punch, every kick, every grit of her teeth, every glare, every blow she has made towards, against Satsuki has had the same intent, the same nuance. I will defeat you.

Though she may falter before others.

Towards Satsuki she always rises to her feet once more.

It is really interesting. All this.

Matoi Ryuuko.

This girl, running forward to fight for the sake of revenge, surely a loser, an idiot, with no dreams, no visions for the future of her own. The only direction she knows being somewhere and would have been no where if her father had stayed alive. 

What lies in store for Matoi Ryuuko when her father is avenged?

What sort of life will she lead?

What sort of future will she have?

That is what Satsuki wants to know the most. A person who has donned a kamui not for conquest, not for glory, not for revolution. That sacred garb of ceremony. Her father had told her it’d be her wedding dress, to become a bride- that is her future. That is the path she is taking.

Can it be the same for Ryuuko?

Black is not commonplace at weddings.

Not for the bride.

Black is the colour of her blade.

Bakuzan.

Enshrouded in white just as she.

It is only red when she must slice through her enemies. And even then while it “is” red, still it shines, glistens black.

Ryuuko’s uniform is black.

Opposing pieces, contrasting. That is what she and Ryuuko are.

That is why Ryuuko will not know true defeat unless it is by her hand, by her blade. She wants to see it once more, not the red that stains the blood and merges upon, but the red that clangs and cuts, defies her own. Does Ryuuko truly have the power to oppose her? Will she ever have it?

The one time Ryuuko thinks, she does think- yes, she can- it is- this thought is merely: she will defeat Satsuki.

Such arrogance. Such foolishness. It is probably the first true ambition Ryuuko has ever had. The first knowledge she has ever obtained. That within her, that upon her, lies possibility, the ability to shape her own destiny. To conquer, to rule, to be a person.

That which Satsuki seeks in this world is original sin.

Sin in its purest form.

Not as sin has become, shaped by time, shaped by man becoming less than he is.

By eating forbidden fruit shame was known, knowledge obtained. To sin in ignorance, to live a life seeking to know nothing; there would be no point in being human. Humans who do not learn, cannot learn, are not human at all. Pigs. Donning clothes as if they have shame, as if they can think.

Inferior.

That is why Matoi Ryuuko is fascinating.

She has lived her life thinking nothing. Only recently has she even made an effort, only recently she has begun to see, experience, what it’s like to be human. Within her, by her- Satsuki sees what she seeks.

That’s why though Ryuuko struggles, fails, cries as much as she wins, laughs, breathes, Satsuki will not deliver a finishing blow. Until Ryuuko realises her full potential, her full power by wearing that kamui, Satsuki will not yet strike within full measure- what will be an equal measure.

By fighting Ryuuko will she obtain what she expects to finally find within herself.

What it looks like, what black looks upon white, how dark and light can create the impossible red.

To see original sin, to taste what that fruit must have tasted on first bite what humanity has forgotten in its arrogance, blinded by history that repeats.

When Ryuuko fights her, and they see eye to eye, meet face to face.

Breath mingling, sweat flying.

The few seconds it lasts- Satsuki knows.

Ryuuko is the only other person who she can share this taste with.

How can that be- someone who was nothing, to rise so high where she has been all her life?

Isn’t that truly admirable strength, isn’t that truly amazing change, isn’t that a powerful influence, a heart moving effort, unfair. Ridiculous. Satsuki wants to know.

How?

It is not by the kamui alone that Ryuuko has become strong. 

If she has had some hand in it, then she just need to try and see for herself. Confirm.

This red glove that Ryuuko wore. 

She dons it.

She will fight with it.

Gripping Bakuzan with a rougher touch than her usual grace allows- for this is how Ryuuko does it. As if the fury of god in all his wrath is behind her; such blind faith, such straightforward, reckless, impulsive running. Dramatics that are undignified and do not follow logic but brute feeling.

Satsuki feels.

Since Matoi is the one wearing black. 

When she walks down that aisle one day Ryuuko better be at the end of it.

Ryuuko will lift her veil.

And then pressing red lips to red lips, they can have it.

What the apple must have tasted like.


End file.
